The Poppin'Tuff Girls
by SillySeastar12
Summary: This is about the PPG's cousins, the PTG. The PTG were created before the PPG. This is not about the PPG and they don't make any appearances... Please don't hate the story. But any ways, please read...


**This story is NOT about the PowerPuff Girls! This is about my friends and mine own characters. We have created our own trio (seeing as there were only three of us), we have our own creator, our own counterparts (boy versions and evil girl versions), our own villains, our own town, our own mayor (along with his secretary), our own school (including teacher and students), and our own story.**

**BTW, I don't own the PPG, the RRB, or anything connected to the PPG. I own my character, my friends own their characters, and the idea of three super-powered five year-olds saving the day belongs to Craig McCracken.**

**Now, first, I'd like to start in the beginning. Before the PPG were created; when we were created.**

No One's POV

In the City of Lillyville, California, there is a large house (very large house) belonging to one person. That person was none other than Jane Hill. Jane was John Utonium's twin sister and had also been interested in science. She met a man named Cameron Hill and fell in love with him. When they got married, she moved in with him. They moved to Lillyville, California, and that's where she found out Cameron was quite a wealthy man. He wasn't super rich, but he was way wealthier than the average person.

And Jane loved Lillyville. Everything about it was perfect! Except for the monsters.

Every day, a monster was scheduled to come. No one liked it, but no one could do a thing about it. So they all got used to it.

Jane Hill invented a chemical called Chemical A. She gave the recipe to her twin brother, John Utonium, who created Chemical X from Chemical A. Jane wanted to help save the town from all the monsters, but didn't know how. So, one day, she went down to her lab.

She started mixing chemicals, but nothing happened. And she became frustrated. She started throwing random things into a pot. She started by accidently throwing in her prized diamond collection. But she didn't care. She threw in a bunch of beads. And then she threw in a bunch of wonderful things, though where that came from, she didn't know. Jane then grew tired, and accidently bumped into her Chemical A, spilling it into the pot. It began to bubble, and Jane quickly jotted down the ingredients. _Diamonds, Beads, and Wonderful Things. And Chemical A_. And it exploded.

Jane was harshly thrown back by the explosion. Her husband, Cameron Hill, came rushing down to see what had happened. And when the dust cleared, Jane and Cameron could clearly see three girls standing next to the pot.

The first one stood in the middle. Her eyes were bright silver, and her small dress matched her eyes. Her long, blonde hair flowed past her feet and off the table to the ground.

The girl to the right had golden eyes and a golden dress matching. Her light brown hair was in two braids that reached her elbows. And the girl on the left had yellow eyes, a yellow dress, and crazy, dark brown, hair that reached her elbows.

Jane and Cameron gave each other a look and cautiously walked up to the three girls. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Hi!" The silver girl said in a cheerful voice.

"Um, hello," Jane said politely, "Who are you? Where did you come from?"

The three girls giggled and looked at Jane and Cameron. They giggled again as Jane and Cameron looked cautiously at each other.

"Are you guys together?" The gold one giggled.

"No duh! Didn't you see her wedding ring?" The silver one replied with a chuckle. The yellow one laughed.

"Um, who are you girls?" Jane asked again, "Where did you come from?"

All three girls stopped laughing.

"We came from the pot," The silver one answered, "And before that, we were non-existent."

"And who are you?" Cameron questioned in a gruff voice.

"You made us," The gold one said shyly.

"You name us," The silver one finished. The yellow girl burst out in laughter.

"HEY! That rhymed!" The yellow girl said. The silver girl face palmed and the gold girl giggled.

"Well, I don't know about you, Cameron, but I think they seem mature enough to name themselves," Jane stood and looked at Cameron, who nodded in return.

The three girls jumped up and down excitedly. Then the silver one stopped.

"Do you think we could see a dictionary?" The silver girl asked politely, "I think that would help us name ourselves."

"Um, sure," Cameron ran out of the lab for a few moments, then quickly returned and handed the thick book to the girl in silver.

"Thanks!" The silver girl said.

All three girls flipped open the dictionary and stared at the pages. The yellow one started jumping up and down and pointed to the page.

"Bloom! Bloom!" She screamed, "My name is BLOOM!"

"That isn't a very common name," Cameron muttered, trying to be polite while also trying to convince her to choose another name, "Why Bloom?"

"Because a flower BLOOMS! And blooms burst out of the ground! And they're so pretty!" The yellow girl, now known as Bloom, continued to jump up and down, "My name's Bloom! And I don't care if it's not common! It's my name, and you said I could choose my name!" Bloom stuck her tongue out teasingly, but continued to giggle and laugh uncontrollably.

"And I'll be Button!" the gold girl said.

"Why that name?" Jane asks politely.

"It says in this big book that buttons are sometimes considered cute, just like the saying 'Cute as a button'." The gold girl giggled cutely.

The silver girl continued to stare at the pages.

"Do you know what you want your name to be?" Jane asked.

"I don't know. None of these sound like me," the five-year-old replied.

"Maybe we could call her Thumbelina. She is really small," Cameron teased.

**(AN: If you don't know who Thumbelina is, well, first, that's really sad. I LOVE Thumbelina! Second, research her yourself if you don't know her. She's not a real person, she's about the size of your thumb, and she marries a prince. She's not really important, but…. Anyway, on with the story!)**

"I'm not THAT small!" The silver girl said with a glare, "I'm the exact same size as these two!" She pointed to Bloom and Button.

"Thumbelina is a pretty name, though," Jane muttered to herself. The silver girl looked at her.

"It is," She agreed, "But so is the name Bell and Bee. I mean I could combine them…." The girl trailed off as her face lit up, "That's it!" She shouted, "Bellina! Because their names both begin with B, so it would be unfair if my name started with something else. And that would also take Bell and Thumbelina and combine them together! And my nickname shall be Bee!"

"She looks like a flower, but does she sting like bee?" Cameron muttered to himself sarcastically.

Bellina flew up and into Cameron's face. She glared menacingly and growled.

"You bet I do, punk," She growled. Bloom and Button flew up and grabbed Bee's shoulders.

"Bee, calm down. I'm sure he didn't mean any harm," Button said calmly.

"Whoa!" Jane said, "You girls can fly?"

"We can do lots of other things, too!" Bellina stated, backing away from Cameron.

"We have lots of powers! So many that it would probably take up a whole year to show them all," Bloom exaggerated. Bellina rolled her eyes.

"More like a whole 24 hours," Bellina stated.

Jane suddenly got a brilliant idea. _These girls could fight the monsters!_

**Alright… end of this chapter. Next chapter, Jane will talk to the mayor, the girls will get their team name, and we'll meet all the villains (well, most the villains).**

**This has nothing to do with the PPG other than the fact that those three girls are their cousins (as well as these villains and the PPG villains).**


End file.
